Hit The Club
by Nia Loves Yaoi
Summary: Romano decides to hit the club with the Bad Touch Trio and his night takes an unsuspected turn. Then what happens when N. Italy wants to join the little romance. So yeah a bit of OC, Incest, and other things. USA USA USA
1. My First Time

**Hey its HetaliaLovesyaoi and I'm about to do my favorite pairing. Spamano. This is the second story I made this morning. The yaoi for this story will be in later chapters. So I hope you guys love your tomatoes. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.**

**Rated M for Romano's filthy mouth and Spain's filthy mind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way. If I did that would be a problem.**

I was really hungry but tomato bastard was too busy in his office talking to his asshole friends. I wandered around his huge fucking mansion trying to find the kitchen for the eighth time this day. He always has something to get from there. I hate it when he puts his friends over me though. Its not like I like him. Its just that I'm way more fucking important than that damn "Bad Touch Trio". They always show up when I want to show off my awesome skills at making the girls down the block blush. The fridge was full of tomatoes they were plum and really red. They made my mouth water. But I would never admit that in front of anybody.

I swiped the prettiest one I could and took a bite out of it. The flavor exploded in my mouth. There was nothing better than a tomato in the middle of summer in Spain. I walked to the office and watched Spain's ugly ass friends walked through threw the front door while winking at me. "Bastard don't you look at me or else I'll get the mafia on your ass." They ran away faster than the last time. It might have been the fact that I had actually done it the last time and that scared the shit out of them. I entered the room like the bad ass guy I am. Antonio sits behind his desk with his red glasses on and he kind of looked cute in them. Wait… what. I think that tomato might have been bad. Antonio looked up at me and smiled. "Hola, Lovi what's up." I wanted to say the sky but his from the look in his eyes he didn't really need any of my awesome smart comments. I just let me mouth close. "I want to go to the clubs with you guys tonight." I said. His eyes lit up like Prussia's when I told him Gilbird had babies.

When I got home I saw my brothers car in the drive way. I opened the door and found him in the kitchen cooking some pasta. The bad thing about it was that he was using my tomatoes. "What do you think your doing?" I said staring at him with that I saw Spain give England when he tried to take me. "Fratello, your home already?" I just looked at him and walked away before I threw something really sharp at him. I stomped up the stairs and sat down. At least was still making pasta and not that disgusting wurst. I laid back and thought to myself. "What am I gonna wear to this club?" Since its own by Prussia's family I'll just where a white t-shirt and some black jeans. I took a shower and put on my clothes. I got out and left to Spain's house. He was outside on his phone waiting for me. "Comer on before I decide to leave you here," I said getting back in the car. He got in and looked at me like he expected something from me. I just pecked his cheek and drove of. He was blushing the whole time. I just gave away my first cheek kiss. To my boss.

I entered the club and looked for anyone I knew. Turns out that everyone was going to that club today And I mean everyone. They were playing Disco Pogo. Of coarse the DJ was Prussia and he was just standing there talking to Francis. He was trying to get in pants wasn't he. It's a shame he couldn't just get a boyfriend for himself. Francis already had England. Then I saw Matthew walk in. Gilbert darted to the door. The song changed to tik tok. It took me about 8 minutes just to get to the bar. "One tequila please," I said panting. I felt for my keys and nothing was there. Luckily my car keys were separated. I was wasted after about 4 minutes later. I had lost my house keys and I was drunk. I did what any sane person would do. I just started to dance. The music just infected me. I danced with multiple people and then I danced with Spain when I dance with him I felt something. Not like that you Fangirls. I felt an emotional spark. I will have you know that I have not gone soft. "Hey Spain I lost my House keys can I sleep at your house?" I saw his light up once again for the second time this whole day. "Sure Lovi." I follow him to my car. I will admit that I'm not the best drier in the world I but was drunk at the time so shut the hell up. I didn't want to go there but that kinda felt like my real home. I opened the door to the house and slammed down on the couch and then I joined by a smiling Spain. I hate when he smiles like that because he that means he is about to molest me. But this time was different. I wanted him I wanted his hand over my awesome body. I kissed him. He was still smiling. Did he spike my drink? Who was the bartender? All these questions swirled around in my head until I just dropped them and kissed him.

I put his hand in his chocolate curls and just twisted. I smirked as I heard him grunt. I crawled into his lap and felt his hand claw at my shirt. I pulled off my shirt slowly to tease him. He looked at it for a bit a he took of his shirt. His toned abs just attracted me. Then the door opened and there was Francis staring at us like he just found gold. His dark pink cheeks showed that he was drunk. "Hey Prussia, Spain is about to get some." I just used the Spain look and looked then looked down at Spain and saw that he was using the look too. "You should leave amigo." Then finally the idiot finally got it and left. Then I moved a little lower. I slowly licked at a little chocolate nipple. He wasn't the slightest bit hairy which turned me on even more. I heard his moans and felt my pants get tighter.

I know I could be a bit kinkier than that but my moves were way to tiring for right now. But I was drunk and Italian I could pull through anything. I tugged at his nipple lightly and flicked it. "More Romano," I felt something poking me in the stomach slightly. I just felt it a little bit and finally realized that the bastard was hard. Wait… this was my first time. I was doing it with tomato bastard too. For some strange ass reason I wanted to please him. I moved back up and almost heard the little whimper that he made. I smirked and nibbled on his ear. Then I moved even further south and tugged at his pants. I pulled them off successfully but it took some work because his erection was pretty big so it blocked the top. Then I had to take off his boxers. That was the hard part because it just looked too beautiful. He was wearing the boxers Feli got him for Christmas. They had Italian flags all over the place. I tried to bring up some courage to take them off. There it was. It was huge. At first I was afraid that it wasn't going to fit. Then Spain chuckled. "Lovi if you cant handle it then we don't have to do this," he said to me sitting up. "You don't tell me what I can and cannot handle, got it?" He just laughed again and lay back down. I smelled it and I just fell in love. I opened my mouth and gave it an experimental lick. I was hard. It was kind of like a large long rock. I follow the instructions France gave me the last time I got drunk. I made sure my teeth didn't touch anything.

He moaned my name and then he thrust his hips. It hit the back of my throat and I almost gagged. I felt tears come up but it felt really good just the thought actually made me feel good about being with being with tomato bastard. Then he started twitching in my mouth. That was a sign that he was close right? _"tomato bastard is not gonna come in my mouth,"_ I thought. "Lovi I'm coming!" he exclaimed. Before I could pull it out my mouth he just released right in the back of my throat. I just swallowed it and didn't taste anything. Some of it got on my lip and it tasted like salty and sour but I looked past it and pulled down my shorts. I had on the boxers that Spain gave me on my Birthday. Why did you do this to me, God? He kissed me as I felt his finger trace my hole. It hurt like a motherfucker when he went in. Luckily he licked his fingers before doing so. Then he stretched it and entered. "OH MY GOD ANTONIO!" Oh shit. Why did I say that? He just smiled at me and pumped once, twice, and then three per second. A least that's what it felt like. I just moaned his name until he pumped my erection all I could do was make fucking sounds.

I was so close I could almost taste it. He thrust and pumped while I moaned and dug my nail into his back. I felt useless so I plaid with his nipples for a bit. I licked them in between thrusts. Then I came with a wild ass scream. Then he came a then I kind a hissed because that shit was hot. "That was great," he panted. "Don't think that just because I said your name once doesn't mean that I'll be saying it all the time." With that I felt my eyelids close and the door bust open. There was my brother looking for me like the idiot he is. "Where is my Fratello? I felt something weird in my head and it made me think of fratello." Then he fainted. He was caught by that potato bastard. I was too tired to fight. I heard Spain snores and they lulled me to sleep. Why can't I have this moment for life?


	2. What The Hell

**Wow so many people this story. Well actually it was just two but it still made me feel good. So I really have nothing to say right now. But I might at the end of the end of the story. Anyway enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia in anyway. If I did then that would be a problem. **

I woke up wrapped in something really warm. Usually when that happens that means stupid Feli wet the bed. I opened my eyes fully and looked at Spain's sleeping face. I kissed him softly and sat up. Fucking tomato bastard made me soft. I walked around his house again trying to find the bathroom. He needs a fucking directory in his hallway or some shit. The bathroom was straight ahead. I looked for the pills that Feli and I have to take or else we start seeing things. I opened the cabinet and something grabbed my torso. I closed it and saw my frightened face and a very naked Spain.

"Don't do that to me Tomato- Antonio," I said. He just smiled at me. He looked amazing. His wooden cross went perfectly with his tanned skin. His hair was perfectly messy. I turned around and attached myself to him. He felt so warm. The bad thing about it was that because I was so hungry my stomach wouldn't stop grumbling. There are so many moments in my life but why this one. "So you're hungry. I guess I could make some omelets." He washed his face and went to the kitchen. How the fuck does he not get

lost in this place? I took my shower and got dress I my other red jeans and black tee. I didn't like wearing my military uniform all the time. I walked in to the kitchen and took a whiff of the delicious creation that is Spain's omelets. I sat down and realized that this chair made me face Spain's back. I looked down and saw his perfectly round ass. It was just perfect. I was staring at it and I didn't realize that I was talking to myself. "What did you say," Spain asked. "Dat ass is just amazing." Then I had realized what I had said and looked at his face. He was smiling that smile again. Not the molestation smile you fucking fangirls. That smile he has when he is about to glomp the hell out of you. His body heat enveloped me and I felt something poking my stomach. I was about to see if it was that fucking log he had in a pants that he called a dick. But it was something even worse.

My idiot brother was pocking my stomach. I wanted to punch him in the face so bad. But if I did then Spain would get on me and I would defiantly not get dick for a week. Did I really just say that? What the fuck happened to me. After I ate that tomato yesterday I started acting really fucked up. Maybe that motherfucking tea loving bastard England did it. He already beat Spain so why fuck with him now? As soon as I see him he is going to die a slow and painful death. The Mafia is coming for you Tea Bastard. What was I talking about? Oh yeah so my stupid ass brother was poking me. He obviously was not aware of what was going on. I guess he really was clueless because he hug me and Spain really tight and felt my ass. I guess he did it to Spain too because he bucked and his cross smacked me dead in the face. I can't lie and say it didn't feel good. All I did was sit there while I was molested by my little brother.

Spain was blushing but it was kind of hard to see with his tanned skin. "Wow Spain your butt feels really nice. What do you do to keep it like that?" Was this really happening? I felt so violated but I didn't do anything because… I didn't want to. What the Hell is going on in this place. Then Feli smiled and left Spain and I as confused as the time I told Feli that Santa wasn't real. I didn't like the fact that he just got me all excited and then he left. "I have to use the bathroom." Yes I know that I'm the bad ass South Italy but I'm still a guy.

I jerk off but don't tell anybody I said that. I'm serious about that. One time I told Feli that I had a crush on this guy down the block and he told him. Feli literally slept with his eyes open. I still beat him up though. When I done I went back to the kitchen which took me about 15 minutes to find it. I ate the omelets thinking about what was going through Feli's mind. I really thought it was what happens in Rome not Spain. I got up and went to my old room and put on my shoes. They were of coarse were red and black .I made plans with Hungary the other day to go to the mall. I said bye to Spain and waited for Hungary in front of her house. She came out and opened the door. She stepped in the car and I thought she was going to kill me. "Ok so tell me everything that happened." I just looked at her like she was retarded though I knew exactly what she was talking about. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She looked straight into eyes and stared. "Ok, I'll tell you, just don't look at me like that," I said as I watched her smile in triumph. "I was drunk and I lost my house keys so I went to his house and we did things." She looked at me and I looked at her back. And then she slapped me. "What the fuck was that for," I said. I realized he eyes changed from green to black. "Why the Fuck didn't you call me?" I just sat there dumbfounded. I had never heard her curse before.

She was really pissed that I did call her or give her any pictures. We went to the mall and she didn't speak to me. This chick has problems. I went with her to PINK! and she only talked to me when she saw me looking at this really cool looking bra. I'm a boy but I can still like girly things. We left and got into the car. "Fine I will get you some pictures when I get back to Spain's house." Her head snapped back to me and she smiled and then frowned. "Do you promise?" I just shook my head and then nodded. She squealed and jump. I took her home and she looked at me with that I "know where you live look". I drove off and I was back at Spain house. He was sitting on the couch and watching TV. I sat next to him and snuggled. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Since when was I a fucking servant of Hungary? "I'll be right back," I said I slipped into the hall. I went to the bathroom and called Hungary. "Ok you can come over now," I said. "I'm right behind you." Her voice was really loud. I turned around and saw that she really was right behind me. She was wearing all black. I guess she was going to stay in the shadow and watch. I walked back to the living room and slammed my lips against Spain's. I guess he was surprised because he didn't kiss back. Then I poked at his lip and he opened up. I explored his mouth which as usual tastes like tomatoes. I felt Hungary's eyes burning holes into my back.

My hand slipped under his shirt to find his packs. They felt firmer than usual. I felt his hands trail up my back. I kissed his neck and hugged him. The warmth felt nice. It was nice until "it" poked me in the stomach. I can't call it a dick because it is way too big to be called a dick. I pulled down his boxers and braced myself. I sucked harder than the last time because I knew he liked it rough. It felt so good. I hit the back of my throat and I gagged a bit and it sort of hurt. In a good way though. "Oh god Lovi." It twitched in my mouth and then I tasted that stuff again. I was ready. I pulled down my pants and adjusted myself a lowered myself down on it. The pain was dulled down from the first time. The pumps felt so good. He found my spot on the third pump. "Oh My god." It hurt soooooo good. I arched my back and almost cried. I bit my lip and tasted blood. I lift his shirt completely and bit down on his nipple hard. I heard him groan and smiled. I was so close. I finished and only moments later he finished. That shit burns. Like I'm not even Fucking with you that shit hurts like a motherfucker.

I snuggled close and then I heard laughing. It was a girly laugh. "You can come out now Hungary. Did you get enough pictures, or did you make a video?" Holy shit, how did he know? "Holy shit, how did you know?" I just stared. "First of all she was bleeding so much that it got on my arm and face. Then I saw Feli in the background tickling her." Wait, Feli was watching too? "Ve~ Fratello you just be more alert. That's what Germany told me." I sat there and cried. What the hell was going on here?

**I hope yall people loved this stuff. I'm sorry for being so late. I had a bbq and it was poppin. We had chicken and everything. And Pastalitos or however Spanish speakers spell it. I love you yall bye. **


	3. We have no Medication

**Wow. About a week ago I thought I would never get more than 1 favorite. I'm really happy that you guys like this story. I'm sorry I haven't been updating more often. I need a break and I had the most amazing party. This is gonna be different because Italy and Romano have no meds. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. If I did then that would be a problem**

After crying for about three hours straight, I decided that it was time to eat. When I was walking to the kitchen I realized that it was freaking morning. I had to take my meds but I was in the kitchen and it takes me like 15 minutes to living room so imagine my room which is upstairs. I have to take my medication as soon as I wake up. I was running and then I past Feli in the Living room. What the hell was he doing in here? "Feli what the hell are you doing here?" He looked me dead in my face and laughed. I guess he woke up earlier then me and forgot to take his meds.

"Spain! Feli is acting like a retard again!" Then I remembered that Spain went on a trip for a week. It was me and Feli alone in this big house. I still wanted to know why Feli was in the house though. I found my room and looked through the drawers. It wasn't there. There was a note on my shirt. Dear Lovi. You have no medication right now so you and Feli hang in tight and don't go insane. I could kill him if he was here. But then he would throw me over his shoulder and throw me on the bed and then we would make up. I ran downstairs to check on Feli and saw him on the floor acting like a dog. Then I saw a star right in front of my face I tried to touch it but then it moved and I bumped into the dresser. I felt Feli by my side shaking. He was barking and then I found myself shaking also. I saw something black with red eyes staring at me laughing. I called out to Spain and got nothing. The hands reached for my arms and shook me. Then I realized that I hadn't been touched. I got up and then was pushed back down. They poked me and I cried while Feli acted like a dumbass. At least I was acting sane. Well that's what it felt like from the inside. "Lovi~" I opened my eyes and saw Spain laughing at me. It was just mind games, right? Spain would never laugh at me, right? I reached out to touch him but he just dissolved. I heard the door open and Spain ran and saw me crying. "Lovi are you ok?" He tried to hug me but I pushed him away. They all felt so life like. He looked at me with a pained face. I cried and ran to him. He smiled and handed me a white bag. "Go upstairs and take your meds and I'll bring Feli." I just did as he said and tried to ignore the mean laughs I received. I shoved the pills into my mouth cupped the water in my hands and swallowed. I saw the faces dissolve into the air as the pill started to take affect.

Spain came up with a kicking Feli. "Fretallo they got me. Help!" I saw him crying and I felt bad for him sop I gave him a hug. While was calm I shoved the pills in his moved and he swallowed. He struggled and cried even more. Then he did the most Italian thing ever. He took a nap after the most retarded part of our lives. After an awkward silence me and tomato bastard decided to have a talk. "I thought you were on a trip for the rest of the week," I said. Maybe he did and I was just on the floor for a really long time with imaginary people torturing me. "I thought you would miss me so I decided to stay." I was mad at him for not waking me up before he left so I was going to lay down some rules. I got close to him and whispered. "You get no ass for 1 whole week." I felt his face turn into a frown. "But, Lovi~ pero ¿qué puedo hacer?" I just stared at him like he was insane. "Well, you left me and didn't tell me goodbye, you left me without my medication, and you didn't kick Feli out before you left." I just stomped up the steps and watched him watch my ass go upstairs. I laid down thinking about the rule I just gave. Oh shit. I just said no ass for a whole week. I can't do that for a whole week. I didn't think this through. I paced in my room for a fucking hour trying to think of ways to survive this week. I'm addicted to that thing. I ran downstairs and fell on my fucking face. I got up and ran to the couch. I smashed my lips against him. "I'm sorry. But don't ever do this again." I couldn't handle it I licked my fingers and prepared myself for the pain that was to come first.

I pulled it out and jerked it fast. I kissed him and felt his moans. I positioned myself and opened up. This time it hurt more then ever. I didn't do it right. I was about to pull out but he hit that spot. Damn that tomato bastard. Him and his huge ass dick. I just dealt with the pain that came with almost every thrust. I was so close and then Feli came out and started pumping me. I finish with my scream and so did Spain. He kissed us both goodnight and went back home. I wonder why I had never left with him. I just said there Spain was still in me and it finally hit me. Since Germany had left to go fight with Russia Feli has been really lonely. So Feli needs somebody to fuck. "So you finally figured it out." Yeah he knew and he didn't even tell me. Then I felt my eyes close and I fell asleep. I guess some people would find it weird that I fell asleep while my I was still connected to him. Well, to all those I would like to say. Fuck you at least I got laid. So sit on that.

**Hello sorry it was so short. I am really busy and I have other stories to finish on fictionpress and fanfiction. God its so hard to be me. And then I have a Quinceanera for my cousin which is really weird because were not that Spanish. But I get to wear a short pink dress so I will have no complaints. Give me some ideas or just review because you want to. I love Yall byee.**


	4. Heartbreak hurts alot

**Ok so I know I haven't been on this for a while and this is the reason why. My boyfriend just broke up with me and that gave me some real writers block. So can you guys just please wait a little longer. I promise that you guys will have your story in about a week or so. I hope you guys can forgive me and please give me some support because it feels like my heart just burst into pieces. I hope you guys hang in there and not hate me for this. I love yall and hope this never happens to you. Great now my keyboard is wet and Its acting funny. Byeeee **


	5. Fucking Cheater

**God this is my only escape. Right now my family is just in my way. I really just want to be left alone so I might as well just come here. So yeah here is another chapter of Hit the Club. I think this one will have a lot of awesomeness because it has a lot of Prussia in it. Lovino goes back to the house and sees that he is not the one on Spain's lap. It will not go the way you think. Trust me. I'm serious, its not gonna happen.**

The next day I found my keys the club. They were in the corner that nobody but Feli and I go in. Yeah, we're so cool we have our own corner. That is one of the best things about being in my family. I wanted to go back to my house but I didn't want to deal with my grandfather asking were I was and what pretty lady I was with even though I repeatedly told him I'm gay. Then he starts going on about this one time when him and his old boyfriend got together and made love. After that Hungary somehow gets I into my house and asks for pictures. So I don't think going home is the most Albert Einstein move.

I got into the house and took off my shoes. I turned the corner and almost fainted. There was my boyfriend and his one of his best friend on the couch. Not just sitting on the couch. Prussia was sitting on my Spaniard and my Spaniard was sitting on the couch. "Oh, hell to the no." This was not happening. He was not cheating on me with his potato eating friend. He wasn't even that attractive. I couldn't believe he thought this guy was better than me. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I couldn't even curse. I wanted to so badly. I didn't want to say anything. Both of their heads turned. "Lovi this is so not what it looks like." I threw down what ever was next to me. "Am I not good enough for you? Were you so fucking unhappy that you had to go for this thing," I asked. I was crying and I couldn't stop. Was I really that bad? I know I could be a downer at times but I had forgiven him hadn't I? I ran out and drove off to the one person that I knew would try to keep me from doing something really bad. I had parked like a maniac and ran into the house. Hungary stood there in the hall and I fell on top of her. I couldn't stop crying and it hurt. I haven't cried this much since the time I got shot in an ally because of this guy targeting me. "What happened? Just tell me and I'll make you feel better," she said. She hugged me closer and smiled. She always took care of me before Spain came along. "Are you having problems with Spain?" I nodded and snuggled close to her breast. "I know exactly what will make you feel better," she said standing up. I sat there on the ground while she went to the kitchen which I can actually see from where I was sitting.

It took her five minutes to come back. She had stripped from her dress to her underwear. He had a tomato in her mouth. She took it out and said, "Come and get it." I did know what else to do so I did what I was told. She backed up until I had chased her to my old room. Memories flooded back into my head. The most memorable day was when Spain had taken me. The second one was one I could barely remember. I was sleeping like the animal I was and Hungary came in buttnecked. She was smiling and the door woke me up. She held me in her arms like an actual mom. I scowled and cursed, but I only did it because I was as confused as a motherfucker. Then she jiggled them in front of me and I touched them. I played with them and then I found what she wanted me to. I was a child so I guess it was one of those weird days when people like that have batshit crazy ideas like that. I just sucked while she smiled, giggle, and blushed.

My tears had dried and I had no idea what I was doing. My body was moving by itself and I couldn't do anything about it. I crawled onto the bed and bit into it. It didn't taste the same. It didn't taste like the ones I could find Spain's backyard. But I didn't give a shit. I took it out of her mouth and had one more bite. I set it down on the nightstand and smacked my lips against hers. It was filled with lust, hate, passion, and sadness. He cheated on me so why not just return the favor. It felt so wrong but I needed to do something. I needed a release. She was the only one that was willing to give it to me. I was sucked into it. I grabbed her left breast and just sucked. "Just like old times. Not so hard." I didn't listen. I was acting so rough but she liked it that way anyway. Just like him. Tears stung my eyes and I wiped them away angrily. My knee was rubbing against her and she moaned. I pulled down her panties and pulled my pants down I didn't wait to put it in. I just pushed it in and out violently. It was hot wet and tight. It was really hard to move though. I could feel the pooling in the bottom of my stomach. I was far from close but I could still feel it. Her eyes were filling with tears but they weren't from pain. "Faster, please." I didn't think I could go any faster but I did anyway. Fuck my life. Spain doesn't like me, Feli is my grandfathers' favorite, and I feel like I could only get love from the people I abandoned. She was bucking he hips and we made a rhythm. I was crying and felt it. I finished with no sound but sniffles. She was done long before but I kept going.

She wrapped me in her arms and held me close. "Tomorrow we're gonna go and talk to Spain and find out what really happened." I nodded and fell asleep just like old times. Fuck off. I'm still not soft. I'm gonna kick his ass tomorrow.

**So that's it I hope that satisfied you. If it did then say yeah. If it didn't then still tell me you liked it because I need that. Also I'm sorry but after the 27 of july I wont be updating for a whole month. That is because I am going on a cruise and I will be in Rotan,Honduras. I know your all like "Nia why aren't you gonna do update? They still have internet access over there." Well that is right my followers but it is going to be way fun with the water and sun so yeah. If I find time I will. When I go to Georgia I will definitely update. Love yall byeeee**


	6. The Real I Dumped Him

**Yeah I'm back, and black as the ground below me. I went on a cruise that went to Central America. It was really fun except for the part where I started to peel. God I hate that. So here the next chapter and I gonna write a BTR fanfic so check that out when it's out. Ok so here it is the thing you have been waiting for. Also there will be no cursing in this one because my parents want to see what this is about. I hope they don't take away my phone. ok so this is the real one sorry**

I woke up with the worst head ache ever. It felt like Spain hit me in the head with his axe. Spain. I can't believe he did that to me. Then he has the freakin nerve to tell me it's not what it looks like. Wait. Where the hell was I? I was in a bed next to Hungary. Memories came rushing back and I gasped. But I did it in a manly way. I did _that_ with Hungary. She was kind a sort of like my mom in a way. So you know how I felt. Right? anyway I ran to the door and stopped dead in my tracks. "Hey Austria have you seen Lovi around here?"

My life was going to end. I just knew it. "I saw him come in last night but after that I never saw him after that." Spain would definitely leave and go look elsewhere right? No, in fact he asked to see Hungary and see if she knew. I had no where to hid except for under the bed. I really hoped this would work. The door opened and I heard his foot steps.

"Hey Hungary have you seen, Lovi?"

"Um, no not since last night."

Well it wasn't a total lie. She hadn't seen each other since last night after we finished. She said she would go freshen up and told him to wait here. She left and he started to walk around the room. "Lovi you can come out now." Crap, I was busted. "How did you know?" I said sliding out and up.

"Well I could you breathing and you kept moving."

"What do you want from me?"

"Well you didn't give any time to give me any time to explain."

I just wanted to jump him and forgive but I need to here his excuse first. "Then go ahead and explain what happened. I would like to know why it looked like you too were having the most amazing make out session in the world while I was gone." He looked at me like was crazy and I bet I did. My hair was probably a mess and I was angry so imagine I looked pretty crazxy. (**I did that on purpose) **"Ok, so me and Gilbert were just playing around and then he was telling me about this tattoo he got his stomach. I wanted to look closer but he just sat on my lap and that's when you walked in and smashed my lamp." I kinda felt sorry for smashing his lamp now that I thought about it. Wait, it was a lamp? Damn, I'm blind when I'm mad. "Are you sure that's all that happened?" I wanted to believe him so badly. I really wanted to, but or some reason I really couldn't. I heard the nervousness in his voice. The little hesitation that other people could hear, I could. I couldn't ignore it but I wanted to.

"I don't believe you. I want to, but I can't." His face was filled with hurt and it made me cry. I got up and went through the door and so did my heart. But you know in a manly way. Ok, so not in a manly way. It left in the most girly and sad way possible. We were done and I knew it. I couldn't fix it. It was too late. I just messed up my life and everything else with it. I wonder if he will miss me. I don't care. I just dumped him. I just dumped him. I just dumped. I just DUMPED him. I hate my life. There was no reason to live anymore. Antonio was gone and he wouldn't come back. He would go on eventually and have a perfect life with some guy or even a girl. Have or adopt a kid and do all the thing he wanted to do. I was holding him back. Now he wouldn't have to think about me anymore. It was the right decision. Right?

** Tell me did you miss me? Probably not but I missed you guys. So will he end his life or will he chase after his Spanish lover. Maybe it will be a little bit of both. We'll see in the next chapter. I'm sorry if it was too short. Also review if you said finally when you saw this. Love, yall byeeee. **


	7. My Brother and I Pretty Short

**Alright here is another chapter of this thing that some of you guys call a good story. Right now I'm listening to Bruises and Bitemarks. It's like the best song ever. Anyway let's do this thing. Lovino finds Antonio "cheating" on him. So his brother comes up with a couple of ideas. What will they do now? Read and find out. That's how I do it but hey I'm just a ? year old fangirl. **

I went home and laid back. I sat there thinking about what I could have done. I could have forgiven him but then I wouldn't feel right. I really want to but then it would be really awkward between us and that would be like a girl always watching her man. I don't want to be that kind of guy. I heard the sound of keys and constant ve~s. Great my brother was here and he was going to see me like this. That's the last thing I needed right now was my little brother trying to comfort me. He opened the door and didn't even acknowledge my presence. He began humming and stripping. I said his name a couple of times but he still didn't say anything to me. I sat up and watched as he made his way to my side of the room. He sat next to me and laid his back against my chest. "What do you think your doing?" I said. I wasn't angry in the slightest it's just that he caught me off guard.

We stayed like that for hours. He hummed all my favorite songs. He came closer and we snuggled. I actually forgot about the whole Spain thing and almost fell asleep. Feli was so fragile and nice and he always was happy why couldn't I love somebody that I knew wouldn't betray me. He looked up at me with those eyes. He rarely opened them, but when he did they were really like fireworks on the Fourth of July in America. What was I saying this was my brother? No wonder Spain ditched me I was always like a dog, always ready to hump anything that was alive. His eyes were different today though. They were slightly clouded. No wait… They were clouding while he was looking at them. Feli sure wasn't dying because he was getting closer and closer. And he was also panting. I felt his forehead and neck and my skin almost melted. "Are you Ok? You are burning up like a furnace." He just kept panting. And then he kissed me. It wasn't your average Italian kiss on both cheeks. It was a lover's kiss and he was my brother. I wasn't kissing back but he put his hand on my curl. And I opened up to him. He darted his tongue down my throat. He I gave in and fought for the dominance. He won some how but I refused to let him get what he wanted. I rolled him over and he rolled me back. "Can I help you?" He asked with his eyes in the devious way he would put them when we were having a mafia meeting.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I rolled him over again. "I can help you get back with Spain." He said flipping me over. This time was for good. What had gotten into him? I didn't like that he mentioned Spain during a time like this. We were on the edge of the bed and I had no strength to fight back. "How do intend to do that?" I asked. He looked at me and seemed to be in deep thought. His eyes opened again and he kissed me again. "Were going to go and have a little fun with him and show him why he should never cheat on you again." It didn't sound that bad at the time. That might be because he was straddling him slowly. He was such a teaser. He didn't like giving you wanted immediately so eased his way into it with lots and lots of patience. "Ok but when you turn into a tough guy." His eyes closed and his eyes went back to normal. He started crying and he got off of me. "I thought I was tough. Germany said that I was as tough as I needed to be. He wouldn't lie to me fratello." I instantly regretted what I had said and apologized. "Do you really mean that?" he asked patiently waiting for the answer. Man, I was gonna sound like a pansy but I really did feel bad about saying that out loud. "Of course I mean it. I could never say that about somebody like you." I said expecting some sort of happy reaction. "But fratello you just did." He had got me right there. I scooted over and was about to try and flip him over. "Look fratellino if you want this you need to keep that smart ass side away from my sight." He smiled and he snuggled close to me. "Tomorrow were going to go to Spain's house and were going to teach him the lesion he would never forget." Right now I was pretty happy. "Fratello I help you under one condition." He said. I kind of cringed at that statement. Then again what could Feli want that wasn't childish? "Sure, anything you want. I promise that you'll get it." I said. "Well I want to be part of your romance with Spain." I almost passed out but he kissed me before I could. He wasn't really serious. He saw my face and rose. "It's too late to say no. You said that I could have what I want." He was crazy if he thought I was sharing my Antonio with him. Oh well I guess it couldn't be helped. He sat back down and kissed me even harder than the last time. He broke away panting and pecked my cheek. He went over to his side and some enough he was sleeping.

**That's the chapter sorry if it wasn't as long as you wanted it to be. Well there will be a news story coming out so look at that. It might be a little crazy but that's my first time doing that pairing. Love yall byyyye. muahahahahaha**


	8. I Forgive You So Lets Go To The Closet

** This is yet another chapter of this thing that some of you people like. I really don't think this is really that good. If I was you I would probably be reading Monster by Shinigami cat. She is a great writer, but hey if you really want to read this then you are welcome to. Here is another chapter of Hit the Club. BTW listen to Zombie Girl By Ghost Town and any other song my Ghost town. They are awesome. **

The world meeting was today and it was going to start in 3 hours. Unfortunately it was in Spain. I had to bring my brother with and he wouldn't shut his trap about how excited he was about the fact that he was going to finally be in our "Little romance". I was annoyed and confused at the same time so my driving wasn't the best. It's not like it ever was to begin with though. Wasn't Feliciano going out with that German bastard? He's always talking about how nice he is and how much he protects him. "Hey, Feli don't you go out with that potato bastard?" He just turned to me and nodded.

"He said it was something called and open relationship."

"Oh, did he?"

"He said that if it works out between us that we would be together forever."

"Don't think that you two would work out?"

"I know it will, but until Germany is done with his brother, than I'm on the market."

That last sentence hit me like a slap in the face. It hit me so hard that the car actually made a really sharp left. Feli just fist pumped and screamed in excitement. "So you mean that that German bastard was going out with his brother this whole time," I asked with a really serious face. He nodded and told me that we were definitely going to be late if I didn't step on it. I stepped on the gas and we were in Spain in three minutes. The meeting didn't start until three and it was 1:05. I had more than enough time to… apologize. For some reason my mind told be to go into the break room. He was there and he looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes, his fingernails looked like they were chomped down, and his hair was really messy. He looked like he threw on any shirt he could find and just slipped into any pair of jeans. His face was stained with tears and they dripped into his coffee. He kept sipping and his eyes darted to me. He actually looked as though he hadn't smiled in days which he probably hasn't. He flashed a smile first but then it turned into a frown. He set down his coffee and cleared his throat. I stood there in an awkward silence and then I took the first step. Then I took the second one and then I jumped his arms. He caught me and swung me around. His smile was back and I could practically see all the faults of his face fade away.

"Are you gonna stay with me?"

"Of course, I can't live with you."

"So you believe me?"

"I believe you and I'm sorry I didn't believe that you were telling the truth you were before."

"So how about a little make up love?" He was always ready to at it. I had time to kill so why not? I backed up and looked around the hall for a place to do it and for any listeners (I really meant France). I found a supply closet and there was not a country in sight. I took his hand called Feli.

"Hey Fratellino meet me in the supply closet and don't bring anybody with you. I pulled Antonio by the collar and pulled him to the supply closet. He practically tore off my clothes and kissed me passionately. He was biting on my neck leaving dark marks. His main target was my curl though. His finger flicked and teased me. His knee roughly grinded against my crotch as I gritted my teeth in pleasure. I didn't hear him come in but Feli was beside me and licking my ear. He pulled and stroked my curl until I couldn't take it. I ripped my lips away from Antonio and kissed Feli. He squirmed in pleasure under me and tugged on my hair. He kicked his pants off and I felt the slight friction of our cocks rub together. I moaned and felt something rub against my entrance and shove its way in. It hurt but it felt so good. I rubbed against Feli and I was moaning mess. I could tell that he was ready to blow but I wasn't gonna let him. Antonio was going at an extremely fast pace and I felt like I was going to become inside out. Feli tensed and I stopped moving. He looked really disappointed. I felt the pooling in my stomach and with one more thrust I felt the searing white pleasure and came. Antonio wasn't too far behind. "Lovi I'm about to cum." I moved forward and made him pull out. Feli was moaning still and he was so close. I flipped Feli over and Antonio Pushed into him. He was obviously having a good time. His curl bounced up and down and I pulled it hard. Antonio was going fast and his Feli couldn't say anything so I did for him. "Go harder. I think he can handle it. I felt Antonio's thrust get harder. I felt Feli squirm and he was too close. And then the door opened. Oh Shit, Why Now?

**The door opens and who could it possibly be? Wait for the next chapter please. Love yalll. byeeeeeee**


	9. Its The END You Guys! TT

** Ok you guys have permission to virtually stone me. Are you done? Ok. So this is the last chapter but I am going to start a new story that I promise will make all of you Yaoi lovers happy. I'm happy that you guys didn't spam me with hate mail about how much of a horrible person I am. I am the worst procrastinator in the entire world. Anyway here is the ending to this whole thing. Enjoy, my little crew. Listen to Bad End Night. It's the stuff like…Caprisun.**

Thank You God! It was just Greece. I wasn't hesitant to get out of the room and abandon Feli. He was unconscious so it really didn't matter to me. Greece was half asleep anyway so he walked right past us and onto a makeshift bed made of toilet tissue. Spa-Antonio was out of the room faster than light and was already heading towards to the conference room. We busted into the room like bosses. That's what we are but we didn't want any of the other countries to get all jealous. I fixed my hair and sat in place hoping that nobody noticed us. Germany was going on and on about how much he needed Austria to bring up the tourism or else Hungary might have take over. I think I saw a vain pop. Germany was in for a fight to night.

I stared at Spain and he stared at me. I guess Hungary noticed because I saw random flashes go off during the meeting. Prussia for some reason came bursting through the window from a vine. Can some on tell me where the hell you could find a vine in the middle of the city in Spain? After the meeting I drove to Spans house just to look at him one more time before my grandfather blew up my phone with messages begging me to come home. He made me hate him so much. It was bad enough I'm related to him. Why could he be like that one family member that you rarely ever see because they live really far away or because they are extremely creepy? I opened the door and jumped into his arms. I did it like a boss, though. He hugged me and for the rest of the week we were at it like wild rabbits on Viagra. I couldn't walk very well for a couple of days and sitting only made me hate the world even more. Spain made me omelets for breakfast once a week so that I could eat tasty and not die of High cholesterol. Every other day Hungary would show up and demand pictures which we always had for our personal enjoyment. Yah Spain is a freak inside and out. You girls cannot have him. He does not play for your team.

**Yes booboo yes. Yeah that was the wackest ending ever and I had writers Block while I was writing it. So if you see any grammar mistakes just PM me. I love you guys for waiting you guys are so awesome and here are the many songs that I listened to while writing this here piece of crap. **

**Bad End Night: Hatsune Miku and almost every other vocaloid**

**Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro: Hatsune Miku (Warning: this son is extremely creepy)**

**Just A Game: Gumi**

**Scissorloid: Hatsune Miku**

**Dark Woods Circus: I highly doubt that you don't know this song**

**Game of Life: Hatsune Miku**

**Almost every other Vocaloid song. So please don't hate me. Love Yallllll. Byeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
